Bleach Quiz
by Random Espada Conversation
Summary: Hey guys! ever just wanted to mess around with Bleach characters? or just disgrace them to the poitn where you giggle everytime their name is mentioned!This is the place to go! Questions answered and asked, ending in randomness! any/all pairings included!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! Just a random quiz we thought up like yesterday, I'll post up our answers in a few seconds, but yeah :3. So anyways what you basically have to do is fill in the number list over thar –points at list- and answer the questions with your numbered characters, don't worry if you don't get it, I'll upload our (Hayley and I's) versions so you can see how it's supposed to occur! Yeah, I'll post up all the quiz answers you guys give in this k? So if you wanna do the quiz, just do it in your review box/ pm us/ put it on a site and tell us about it :3 whatever way possible, we want to see what cracky filled nonsense you come up with! :D  
P.S. don't be fooled by the title, you can use any character from any anime that you know :3**_

1.)  
2.)  
3.)  
4.)  
5.)  
6.)  
7.)  
8.)  
9.)  
10.)

1. 5 and 6 got together, describe their child/offspring/cubs.

2. 9 and 3 crash into each other. What are their reactions?

3. 9 just caught 3 and 5 making out in 1's bedroom, what do they do?

4. 1 catches 2 working at a strip club, what happens?

5. Would 7 make a sexy girl? If 7 is already a girl, would 3 look good in a bear suit?

6. 10 and 5 are spying on 8 and 4, who are on a date, but get caught. What does 8 do?

7. 2 jumps 10 like a horny dog, how does 6 react?

8. 1 kidnaps 7 on his/her wedding day to 4, what does 4 do?

9. 4 and 10 have an argument where 10 calls 4 a dick. How would they both react if 2 came and started sucking on 4's cheek?

10. 3 pushes 6 into a pool fully clothed, how does 6 get revenge?

11. 9's house is on fire and for some godforsaken reason the fire hose is coin operated. 6 has just seen 3 take out a coin for the gumball machine across the road, what does 8 do?

12. 5 catches 1 strapped down to a bed with barely any clothes on, how does 5 react?

13. 8 catches 1 sneaking into 7's house with a gun, what does 8 do?

14. 1, 2 and 3 are in a hostage situation where only one of them can live, how do they decide who lives?

15. 10 got run over bus.

16. 7 comes out of the closet, how do most people react?

17. 1, 3,4,5,8,9 and 10 have a drunken orgy. What do 2, 7 and 6 do in the meantime?

18. Strip poker time! It's one on one between 1 and 2, one piece of clothes for the both of them. Who cheats to win?

19. 8 JUST got pimp-smacked by his/her bi-atch 2. How does 8 react?

20. 4 just turned 10 and 9 into animals! What do they end up being?

21. 8 is a keyhole, 9 is a key. 9 gets rammed into 8 forcefully because the door wont open, even when 9 grinds and twists and turns. Eventually, 9 rams so hard into 8 and grinds so forcefully that the door opens! What mental image are you getting right now?

22. So 5 discovered the joys of fanfiction and fanart. What happens?

23. 10 and 6 have had an affair behind 10's wife, 3, back. Eventually 6 gets pregnant with 10's child but convinces 10's it's theirs. When the child is born it looks suspiciously like Pikachu. How does everyone react when 1 blabs out the entire scandal?! You're answer must include dialogue.

24. 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk into 4's room to see 5 tied to a chair with no shirt and bunny ears on, with 6 not too far away and wearing a Lolita dress, brandishing a whip. What does 4 do about his/her room being invaded?

25. 8 and 9 have had a beautiful child, 2, together, until 1 comes and steals the baby for their own personal uses! The couple are devastated and blame one another. They began to have affairs, 8 has an affair with 4, but 9, who is mentally unstable, has an affair with a spoon. Their beautiful child, 2, grows up to be 1's little bitch-whore in all the commotion, then Jesus magically comes down and slaughter's 2's family for being too retarded. He goes back up to heaven, in peace. 2 manages to run away from 1 but along the way, 2 finds out that their whoring skills are in fact useful. Later on 2 discovers that they are pregnant, then goes on a never ending 

quest to find the father (amongst ,5,6,7,10) and finds out from 10 (who is a world renowned genealogist) that 1 is actually 2's brother! And 1 is the father of 4's child!


	2. Hayley's answers

1.) Yoite  
2.) Miharu  
3.) Raikou  
4.) Gau  
5.) Yukimi  
6.) Kazuho  
7.) Fuuma  
8.) Thobari  
9.) Raimei  
10.) Aizawa

1. 5 and 6 got together, describe their child/offspring/cubs.

Yukimi and Kazuho. Dear god, I think they'd be deformed through the incest.

2. 9 and 3 crash into each other. What are their reactions?

Raimei goes on a rant about how Raikou should watch where he's going, then Gau jumps in and scolds Raimei until the get into a catfight over it all.

3. 9 just caught 3 and 5 making out in 1's bedroom, what do they do?

Raimei catches Raikou making out with Yukimi in Yoite's bedroom. Raimei runs out of the room screaming, Yukimi gets angry she interrupted them, Yoite has no idea what's happening and Raikou shrugs like nothing happened.

4. 1 catches 2 working at a strip club, what happens?

Yoite catches Miharu working at a strip club. CENSORED

5. Would 7 make a sexy girl? If 7 is already a girl, would 3 look good in a bear suit?

Would Fuuma make a sexy girl. Oh god, I don't think so.

6. 10 and 5 are spying on 8 and 4, who are on a date, but get caught. What does 8 do?

Aizawa and Yukimi are spying on Thobari and Gau, who are on a date. Thobari freaks out and claims it's not a date and that he's not a pedophile.

7. 2 jumps 10 like a horny dog, how does 6 react?

Miharu jumps Aizawa – Kazuho tries to break it up and give Miharu some medication after.

8. 1 kidnaps 7 on his/her wedding day to 4, what does 4 do?

Yoite kidnaps Fuuma on his wedding day to Gau, Gau doesn't care and runs away with Raikou.

9. 4 and 10 have an argument where 10 calls 4 a dick. How would they both react if 2 came and started sucking on 4's cheek?

Gau and Aizawa have an argument where Aizawa calls Gau a dick. If Miharu came up and started sucking on Gau's cheek, I'm pretty sure Kazuho would load Miharu on even MORE meds.

10. 3 pushes 6 into a pool fully clothed, how does 6 get revenge?

Raikou pushed Kazuho into a pool fully clothed, Kazuho burns Raikou's most flamboyant clothing.

11. 9's house is on fire and for some godforsaken reason the fire hose is coin operated. 6 has just seen 3 take out a coin for the gumball machine across the road, what does 8 do?

Raimei's house is on fire, Kazuho saw Raikou take out the coin, Thobari uses some unnecessary ninja technique to steal the coin from Raikou, despite the fact Raikou would probably give them the coin anyways.

12. 5 catches 1 strapped down to a bed with barely any clothes on, how does 5 react?

Yukimi catches Yoite strapped down to a bed with barely any clothes on and walks RIGHT back out of the room.

13. 8 catches 1 sneaking into 7's house with a gun, what does 8 do?

Thobari catches Miharu sneaking into Fuuma's house with a gun, Thobari helps in the plan because Fuuma was being a bitch to him that day.

14. 1, 2 and 3 are in a hostage situation where only one of them can live, how do they decide who lives?

Yoite, Miharu and Raikou are the hostages – Yoite and Miharu have this back and forth 'You must live!' thing, while Raikou stealthily escapes harm.

15. 10 got run over bus.

Aizawa got run over by a bus. He didn't die like he had hoped.

16. 7 comes out of the closet, how do most people react?

Fuuma comes out of the closet – no one takes him seriously, especially since just yesterday he announced the same thing and said 'I finally found my missing sock!' right after.

17. 1, 3,4,5,8,9 and 10 have a drunken orgy. What do 2, 7 and 6 do in the meantime?

Miharu, Raikou, Gau, Yukimi, Thobari, Raimei and Aizawa are gone, Yoite's sitting in the corner all depressed, Fuuma's nagging Kazuho about where everyone went, Kazuho is **very** reluctant to say.

18. Strip poker time! It's one on one between 1 and 2, one piece of clothes for the both of them. Who cheats to win?

Miharu cheats, but Yoite uses Kira on anyone who insists he take off his clothes.

19. 8 JUST got pimp-smacked by his/her bi-atch 2. How does 8 react?

Thobari got pimp smacked by Miharu – he then proceeds to act like a girl who just got dumped by her boyfriend.

20. 4 just turned 10 and 9 into animals! What do they end up being?

Gau turned Aizawa and Raimei into animals, and although Aizawa just turned into his Hedwig form, Raimei turned into some kind of rabbit O.o

21. 8 is a keyhole, 9 is a key. 9 gets rammed into 8 forcefully because the door wont open, even when 9 grinds and twists and turns. Eventually, 9 rams so hard into 8 and grinds so forcefully that the door opens! What mental image are you getting right now?

Thobari and Raimei. That is so wrong and makes no sense at all.

22. So 5 discovered the joys of fanfiction and fanart. What happens?

Yukimi breaks the computer by 'accidently' chucking the laptop out the window in panic.

23. 7 and 6 have had an affair behind 10's wife, 3, back. Eventually 6 gets pregnant with 7's child but convinces 7's it's theirs. When the child is born it looks suspiciously like Pikachu. How does everyone react when 1 blabs out the entire scandal?! You're answer must include dialogue.

Fuuma and Kazuho have an affair behind Raikou's back. Kazuho get's preggers. Yoite witnessed it all with his crazy stalker powers and has no conscience about blurting it all out.

Fuuma: What IS it?  
Kazuho: I'm a doctor and I KNOW this is wrong.  
Raikou: … Well, I think it's cute…

24. 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk into 4's room to see 5 tied to a chair with no shirt and bunny ears on, with 6 not too far away and wearing a Lolita dress, brandishing a whip. What does 4 do about his/her room being invaded?

(This is so wrong.)  
In Gau's room, Yukimi and Kazuho are doing some horrible and incestuous things that make everyone else go into permanent shock and have entire memory loss about the whole event. Gau just wondered the next day why there was a pair of bunny ears in his room.

25. 8 and 9 have had a beautiful child, 2, together, until 1 comes and steals the baby for their own personal uses! The couple are devastated and blame one another. They began to have affairs, 8 has an affair with 4, but 9, who is mentally unstable, has an affair with a spoon. Their beautiful child, 2, grows up to be 1's little bitch-whore in all the commotion, then Jesus magically comes down and slaughter's 2's family for being too retarded. He goes back up to heaven, in peace. 2 manages to run away from 1 but along the way, 2 finds out that their whoring skills are in fact useful. Later on 2 discovers that they are pregnant, then goes on a never ending quest to find the father (amongst ,5,6,7,10) and finds out from 10 (who is a world renowned genealogist) that 1 is actually 2's brother! And 1 is the father of 4's child!

Thobari and Raimei (omg) have a beautiful child, Miharu, together until Yoite comes and steals the baby for their own personal uses (surprise, surprise)! The couple are devastated and blame one another. They began to have affairs, Thobari has an affair with Gau, but Raimei, who is mentally unstable, has an affair with a spoon. Their beautiful child, Miharu, grows up to be Yoite's bitch-whore in all the commotion, then Jesus magically comes down and slaughters Miharu's family for being too retarded. He goes back up to heaven in peace. Miharu manages to run away from Yoite (WHY!?) but along the way, Miharu finds out his whoring skills are in fact useful. Later on, Miharu discovers that he is pregnant, then goes on a never ending quest to find the father (amongst Yukimi, Kazuho, Fuuma and Aizawa) and finds out from Aizawa (who is a world renowned genealogist) that Yoite is actually Miharu's brother! And Yoite is the father of Gau's child!

What… the fuck.


	3. Kai's answers

1.)Naruto  
2.)Ulquiorra  
3.)Kakashi  
4.)Nnoitra  
5.)Sasuke  
6.)Grimmjow  
7.)Hinata  
8.)Gin  
9.)Neji  
10.)Aizen

5 and 6 got together, describe their child/offspring/cubs.

Well…they'd have blue sasuke-butt hair…be KICK ASS at martial arts/fighting/ anything physically contact related, they'd have immunity against the cold…they'd be confused because they wouldn't know who their mother was…

9 and 3 crash into each other. What are their reactions?

Neji: YOU WRECKED MY CAR!! WTF WERE YOU DOING ASS HOLE?!

Kakashi: -reading icha icha paradise, oblivious to the car crash-

9 just caught 3 and 5 making out in 1's bedroom, what do they do?

Neji: you wreck my car AND touch little boys?!

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME?! KAKASHI-SENSEI?!

Kakashi: uh…this is…not what it looks like?

Sasuke: -whines- Kaka-sensei!

1 catches 2 working at a strip club, what happens?

They don't know each other, what's supposed to happen?

Would 7 make a sexy girl? If 7 is already a girl, would 3 look good in a bear suit?

Well I know a few boys would get a hard on at the thougth Hinata chan in a bear suit

10 and 5 are spying on 8 and 4, who are on a date, but get caught. What does 8 do?  
Gin: NNOITRA FORCED ME TO GO

2 jumps 10 like a horny dog, how does 6 react?  
Grimmjow: HOW COULD YOU?!  
Ulquiorra: YOU HAD AN OBSSESSION WITH THAT SHINIGAMI BOY, I COULD ONLY ASSUME!

1 kidnaps 7 on his/her wedding day to 4, what does 4 do?

Wonder how He could've tried to pull apart such a beautiful relationship like NaruHina

9. 4 and 10 have an argument where 10 calls 4 a dick. How would they both react if 2 came and started sucking on 4's cheek?

Nnoitra:…wtf you friggen whore  
Aizen:…  
Grimmjow: -appears out of nowhere- OH SURE YOU SUCK HIM

10. 3 pushes 6 into a pool fully clothed, how does 6 get revenge?

By cero-ing that perv's sorry ass

11. 9's house is on fire and for some godforsaken reason the fire hose is coin operated. 6 has just seen 3 take out a coin for the gumball machine across the road, what does 8 do?

Eat cheese and stare at the pretty flames he started

12. 5 catches 1 strapped down to a bed with barely any clothes on, how does 5 react?

By jumping the boy's ass

13. 8 catches 1 sneaking into 7's house with a gun, what does 8 do?

Wonder if he's in Hinata's will before wondering off to set Neji's house on fire

14. 1, 2 and 3 are in a hostage situation where only one of them can live, how do they decide who lives?

By having a brawl, naturally Ulquiorra wins

15. 10 got run over bus.

YAY!

16. 7 comes out of the closet, how do most people react?

Naruto: Ne Hina-chan, didja find my socks in there?  
Hinata: no, sorry Naru-chan, maybe they're behind the bed

17. 1, 3,4,5,8,9 and 10 have a drunken orgy. What do 2, 7 and 6 do in the meantime?

Play strip Poker; Hinata and Ulquiorra are extremely good at it to the dismay of a very naked grimmjow

18. Strip poker time! It's one on one between 1 and 2, one piece of clothes for the both of them. Who cheats to win?

Naruto, because when you have a penis THAT small, it's best to let the god of penis win

19. 8 JUST got pimp-smacked by his/her bi-atch 2. How does 8 react?

By reporting said bi-atch to king Pimp, Kisuke

20. 4 just turned 10 and 9 into animals! What do they end up being?

Neji-Bird

Aizen-a frog

21. 8 is a keyhole, 9 is a key. 9 gets rammed into 8 forcefully because the door wont open, even when 9 grinds and twists and turns. Eventually, 9 rams so hard into 8 and grinds so forcefully that the door opens! What mental image are you getting right now?

"Porn, Porn, Porn, I'm not-ta tinking about porn, PORN PORN PORN!"

I'm thinking about cheese

22. So 5 discovered the joys of fanfiction and fanart. What happens?

Sasuke reads/sees every SasuSaku SasuNaru M rated fic/pic for tips; those fangirls are pervertedly smart you know

23. 10 and 6 have had an affair behind 10's wife, 3, back. Eventually 6 gets pregnant with 10's child but convinces 10's it's theirs. When the child is born it looks suspiciously like Pikachu. How does everyone react when 1 blabs out the entire scandal?! You're answer must include dialogue.

Aizen and Grimmjow have had an affair behind Aizen's wife's back, Kakashi. Eventually Grimmjow gets pregnant with Hinata's child. But convince's Aizen it's his. When the child is born it looks suspiciously like Pikachu. Everyone was like "OMFG NO WAIII!!" When Naruto told everyone about it, because it seemed a little bit far fetched

24. 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk into 4's room to see 5 tied to a chair with no shirt and bunny ears on, with 6 not too far away and wearing a Lolita dress, brandishing a whip. What does 4 do about his/her room being invaded?

Nnoitra: YOU HAD A BONDAGE ORGY AND I WASN'T INVITIED?!

25. 8 and 9 have had a beautiful child, 2, together, until 1 comes and steals the baby for their own personal uses! The couple are devastated and blame one another. They began to have affairs, 8 has an affair with 4, but 9, who is mentally unstable, has an affair with a spoon. Their beautiful child, 2, grows up to be 1's little bitch-whore in all the commotion, then Jesus magically comes down and slaughter's 2's family for being too retarded. He goes back up to heaven, in peace. 2 manages to run away from 1 but along the way, 2 finds out that their whoring skills are in fact useful. Later on 2 discovers that they are pregnant, then goes on a never ending quest to find the father (amongst ,5,6,7,10) and finds out from 10 (who is a world renowned genealogist) that 1 is actually 2's brother! And 1 is the father of 4's child!

Gin and Neji have had a beautiful child, Ulquiorra, together, until Naruto comes and steals the baby for his own personal uses! The couple are devastated and blame one another. They began to have affairs; Gin has an affair with Nnoitra, but Neji, who is mentally unstable, has an affair with a spoon (So they're having an affair with the same person, amirite?) Their beautiful Child, Ulquiorra grows up to be Naruto's little bitch-whore in all the commotion, then jesus magically comes down and slaughter's Ulquiorra's family for being too retarded. He goes back up to Heaven, in peace. Ulquiorra manages to run away from Naruto, but along the way, Ulquiorra finds out that his whoring skills are in fact useful. Later on Ulquiorra discovers that he is pregnant then goes on a never ending quest to find the father (amongst Sasuke, Grimmjow, Hinata and Aizen) and finds out from Aizen ( who is a world renowned genealogist) that Naruto is actually Ulquiorra's brother! And Naruto is the Father of Nnoitra's Child!


End file.
